


The Teddys Fight Back;Octavian Flees

by sweggyniffler



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Octavian flees, PJO, Percy Jackson's pillow pet - Freeform, Requested online, The teddys fight back, octavian (Percy Jackson) - Freeform, rip octavian XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggyniffler/pseuds/sweggyniffler
Summary: Octavian gets catapulted into the air, crashes into Leo Valdez and his giant metal dragon, and dies. You all remember that, right? Well, have you ever considered where he's going to end up going? No, stupid, not Tartarus (though her totally deserves it). It's a world no one ever dreamed existed... a world no human has ever ended up on...Teddy heaven.And the teddys want revenge.





	The Teddys Fight Back;Octavian Flees

This is the craziest, stupidest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. And I have seen some crazy things. But this... no. Please. Just stop.

I think you guys should know what's happened by now. My attack on the evil Graecus backfired on my and I got launched into the sky, never to be seen again by anyone on Planet Earth. Then I crashed into a gigantic metal dragon and killed myself and someone else, I think.

I probably should've gone to Elysium in the Underworld for all of my good deeds! But no. No one ever recognizes the amazing work I've done for the world! Instead they send me to...

Drumroll please...

3...2...1...

Teddy Heaven. 

Yes, Teddy Heaven. The world where all of the deadest of dead teddy bears go to live for the rest of eternity. It looks like it could be some kind of teddy bear Elysium. Everything a teddy could possibly want: Fluff, stuffing, fluff, love, fluff, teddy bear friends, and fluff. Not that I care or anything. 

I land smoothly on my feet, which I didn't really expect because who knows how high up I was and the speeds I was at when I crashed? Not that I really care or anything but--oh wait, let's continue with my story. 

Anyways, I landed and took in my surroundings. I then realized everything around my was fluffy. Like really fluffy. That's probably how I landed so smoothly, I realized. 

Suddenly some of the teddys stopped. They started whispering with each other. I gulped. 

Then all of them turned to stare at me all at once.

I only had one thought:  _run_.

I ran as fast as I could, just as the teddys began to charge. I automatically reached into my pocket for a knife-I could tear these bears apart!

Then two thoughts occurred to me at once. 1) I didn't have my knife and 2) The teddys were immortal since they were now dead and in heaven.

But wait. 

If they were here and immortal, then I should be immortal too!

* * *

 

Oh man.

I was so wrong.

As soon as I slowed down, I remembered that just because you are immortal doesn't mean you  _can't feel pain_. (and I also realized that I probably wasn't immortal)

And the teddys were catching up with me. I have to admit they were pretty fast! I picked up the pace, but eventually they caught up. They never even got tired!

They started pounding me with their stupid little fists. They look very soft, and they were, but when there are hundreds of those little fists pounding every part of your body that they could reach, I will admit they hurt a lot. 

Idiots! I thought. It's because of me most of you ended up here in the first place!

And then it struck me. That must be why they wanted to attack me! Because I murdered them! That's not very sensible, I thought. After all, this place looks like some kind of paradise! Who wouldn't want to be in paradise?

I tried to escape, I really did. But the fists were really pounding me hard. I could barely move. 

Then I spotted a familiar stuffed toy. It was a pillow pet. Percy Jackson's pillow pet. 

Seeing that thing again gave me energy. Why? Because it reminded me of that evil Graecus, Percy Jackson, his other Graecus friends, and the Roman traitors he befriended. I will escape these evil teddys. I will. 

I began to attack those fists with my own fists, punching and pounding them in every place I could reach. I swiped them out of the way. That made them angrier, and me seeing them angrier made  _me_ angrier, so I fought harder. 

I finally escaped, tired and bruised, and I began to run. Really fast. Faster than I have ever run before. I run and run until I see water. I dive into that water and begin to swim. The teddys try to follow, but they get soaked in the water and sink. I swim and swim and swim and swim and--well, you get the idea. 

I swim for what felt like hours. I got tired. Like really tired. Luckily, when I felt like I was about to pass out, an island appeared nearby. I used the last of my energy to swim over to it. 

"Ah, the ground," I said, hugging the sand. "The sweet, sweet ground. How I've missed you."

How could I not? I've been swimming for hours. 

I lie down on the sand, watching the waves. "Those stupid teddy bears will never find me," I said aloud to myself. "Ever."

I watch the sun set behind the horizon and I fall asleep, that happy thought still in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW y'all that didn't take very long to write.  
> I do hope you enjoyed the story. Technically this was based on something I saw at school: someone had written "The teddys fight back. Octavian flees." on a clipboard at my school! Then I posted that online and I was requested to write a fanfiction about this. So I did.   
> I had a nice time writing this and I really hope you enjoyed. A Kudos and a comment would mean a lot to me!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (P.S. TEDDY HEAVEN XD)


End file.
